The invention relates to a dishwasher.
Dishwashers are usually fitted with what is called an expansion system, by means of which an expansion in volume of air or water vapor enclosed in the washing chamber occurring as a result of an increase in temperature can be accommodated.
In a generic dishwasher, the expansion system has an expansion line. The expansion line can, in order to equalize pressure in the washing container, conduct water vapor and/or air out of the washing chamber.